Supergirl A Trip Through Time
by Maniac Mike
Summary: Kara and Roman vanish in a time charriot. As Superboy and Green Arrow attempt to find a way to rescue them, they eventually turn up on Ethernia. Keldore, Beast Man, and Trap Jaw guest star. Walt Shepard debuts in this one as well.
1. Chapter 1

Supergirl A Trip Through Time

Episode 33

From STAR Labs, equipment was stolen by Denton cronies who stole it from a truck while on the road. Lucas Luthor learned from his Denton spy that they're assembling a time-travel chariot. Kara looked at the newspaper reports on Superboy and knew that if Denton had the chariot created, the world would never be the same. Kara was currently at Clark's wedding to Chloe. Abra Kadabra and Agamemno were hired by Garrison Denton for this project. The Teen Titans stormed the lab. "No, not until I've had a chance to test it," Denton hollered. "And just why do you need a time machine for?" asked Fire Storm. Garrison Denton just stared at him, both knowing the answer. Kara wearing her black burglar outfit, charged in. Roman Gibson busted in as well. The time chariot was ready. The Teen Titans and the Denton Crew all fought over it.

Kara and Roman fought Abra Kadabra and Agamemno right near the chariot. "NO!! STAY CLEAR!!!!" demanded Denton. But it was too late. The gears were applied. The chariot along with Kara, Roman, Abra Kadabra, and Agamemno all disappeared. They sailed through the time stream. As they floated by, Kara saw images. She could see Argo City as it appeared in 1938. She glimpsed through 1942 and saw Green Lantern (Alan Scott) in Argo City and later in 1945 she saw Flash (Jay Garrick) join in. She passed through 1955 with the others in a trance and saw her father. She tried to make the chariot stop so for she could see him, talk to him. But she couldn't stop the chariot. They slid through 1960, watching her father and uncle fight side-by-side. She saw the Lantern getting lost in battle and again attempted to stop the chariot to help him. They later slipped into 1963 and witnessed her parents meeting for the first time. She smiled. Now they were in 1965, when Garrick returned with a new Lantern, Hal Jordan. Kara unmasked, since the others were out cold. Now in 1967, she got to see her parents getting married.

In 1970, she watched Garrick (Flash) get lost in battle and again tried to stop the chariot. Roman Gibson was slowly recovering. Now in 1972 she got to see herself when she was born. "Wow, hard to believe I'm technically thirty-six," she said. In 1983, she saw that Abra and Agamemno had been there before. A groggy Roman was struggling to get to his feet. When they were dragged into 1985, 1986, and 1987, she saw that Amazo and Agony and Ecstacy had been involved. When the chariot bumped through to where Argo City exploded, Roman watched the glimpses of the past. "Where are we?" he asked. Kara turned around. "Roman?" she asked. "Kara?" asked a shocked Roman. They were flying through 1988 now. Abra Kadabra and Agamemno woke up as well. The four fought. The brawl bumped them to 1989. The villains tried to kill Gibson. Kara used her strength to push them off. Abra and Agamemno fell out of the chariot and were vaporized by the rays of the time stream. The chariot landed on a planet in the year 1990. The chariot allowed Kara and Roman to exit on the date of April 26. "I thought you were fifth-teen," Roman said. "Well, technically I am fifth-teen, but according to the calendars, that's a different story," she said. "At least we're on a different planet besides Earth."

Roman: Why's that?

Kara: If we changed even the slightest moment, everything would change.

Roman: I see what you mean. No one has the right to mess with the time stream.

(Agony and Ecstacy were on the abandoned planet.)

Kara: I guess we're not alone.

Roman: Where is everyone else?

Kara: I've been wondering the same thing myself.

**********Back in the present, The Teen Titans were still in the Denton Lab, Kara and Roman had been gone an hour now. Fred Danvers was on his way. The Titans were demanding that Garrison Denton do everything possible to bring back their friends. "They've got the chariot," he said, "they can return at any moment." ***** Back on the planet, in the past, Agony and Ecstacy spotted Kara and Roman. They discovered the villains had imprisoned all the citizens of the planet and were ruling it. The heroes and villains clashed. Roman, though he didn't posses super powers, he picked up a shovel and used that to fight with. "Roman, free the citizens," she said, "I'll fight them off." Roman Gibson ran off, turned around, not believing she easily was handling those two. Gibson found the dungeon. It was huge and filled with the planet's population. Kara chained up the two villains. The cells were opened one by one. "We're saved," shouted the rescued citizens. Kara went to check on things. Now Agony and Ecstacy were the ones who were locked up. Kara and Roman examined the time chariot. Kara, with her mind getting more and more brilliant everyday, figured out how to work the machine. However, they decided to stay and get the situation on the planet back on track. **** On Earth, in the present, Superboy went to Leesburg to search for Kara. Days past, Clark and Chloe got married, despite Kara still being missing. They knew she'd want the wedding to go on. **** Agony and Ecstacy got loose. While Kara fought Agony, Roman had to zap Ecstacy, terminating the evil one in the process.

After the fight with Agony, the evil competitor took a fall into the Pit of Doom and was finished off. Later on, Roman got closer with Kara. Episode 34

Roman was telling Kara about his mysterious past. It was a good thing they were on school-break at the moment. He began with Zorro and the connection with his family. It all started with James Vega.

Eventually Diego James Vega married into the Gibson family, cementing the family connection. Though it's another branch of his family tree, his aunt's part of the family, it makes him proud to have this connection to the Zorro legacy.

In the present, The Teen Titans continued to work hard to find a way to bring Kara and Roman back. Clark and Chloe had their wedding. Oliver Queen was Clark's best man while Dinah Drake was Chloe's maid of honor. A week passed. Kara and Roman had done all they could for the planetary community. Kara and Roman entered the chariot. Kara attempted to start up the chariot. It stalled. They made further attempts to get the chariot activated. Nothing happened. After fiddling with more switches and buttons, suddenly they vanished.

In the present, Martin Stein worked in his laboratory, trying to build a counter time-chariot to rescue Kara and Roman. Lucas Luthor arrived to assist. "I just wonder where they could be," said Lucas.

Elsewhere at S.T.A.R. Labs, Superboy was there with Green Arrow.

"Well Clark, you won't have to worry about Kara," said Arrow.

"Oliver, how can you say that? She's my cousin," he responded.

"I meant because of Roman Gibson," Arrow explained, "the guy's got a family connection to Zorro."

"Gibson is American," Clark said. "Every Zorro there's ever been was Spanish."

"When James Vega was Zorro he married a Gibson woman," Arrow said, "an aunt or great aunt… whichever."

As the two heroes spoke, the scientists worked on a portal. Clark and Oliver continued talking. "Actually Clark, Hector Vega was a tremendous Zorro over in Mexico City," Oliver said, "and he lived up to the legendary Don Diego brilliantly."

Back to Kara and Roman. They realized they were in Eternia. They saw a battle in progress. "Kara, look at those two!" Roman said.

"I wonder who they are," she replied. Spectators surrounded. Watching.

"That's Keldore and Beast Man," one of them said.

They all stood there amazed. Kara and Roman were impressed by the planet. "Roman, we should try to get home," Kara suggested.

They attempted to get the chariot operating. They were unable to activate it. "Oh no, Kara!" Roman gasped, "It won't work."

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, as Superboy (Clark) and Green Arrow (Oliver) helped out to build the new chariot, when Lucas Luthor walked in. "Guys, I've found someone who can help us open a portal to where Kara and Roman are," said Lucas. The two superheroes looked interested. Someone walked in the door.

"Men, this is Walt Sheppard," said Lucas. Sheppard introduced himself to the superheroes.

End of Episode

Episode 35

Back on Eternia Kara and Roman witnessed more criminal activity, this time from Trap Jaw. This time Kara got involved. Trap Jaw was bullying a street vendor. "What is that thing?" Roman asked. Trap Jaw was certainly a strange looking creature. Keldore watched from a distance. Nearby, Beast Man was robbing a family who were traveling by stagecoach. Roman ran towards him and tried to help matters out. Beast Man easily overpowered and crushed him. Keldore walked towards Beast Man. He stood in a fighting stance. "Come along, Beast Man," Keldore insisted, "we have business to discuss." They went towards Keldore's jet. Kara had Trap Jaw in a submission hold. The jet flew towards them. She unlocked him to confront the new alliance of Keldore and Beast Man. Suddenly, Beast Man scooped up Trap Jaw, and they all left together.

She noticed Roman was hurt and ran to him. "Roman? You okay?" she asked.

Back in Metropolis…

"We're lucky to have you on our team, Dr. Shepard," Superboy said.

"I'm too glad to help," Walt Shepard responded.

Lucas looked over at Walt. "It appears Walt has a common enemy with us," he mentioned.

"Yeah? Who would that be?" asked Green Arrow.

"Garrison Denton," Walt said.

At the Denton mansion…

"Not only did that blasted girl and meddling boy disappear with my chariot, I now learn my prisoner, Walter Shepard has escaped," Denton screamed.

"I'm sorry sir, but at least we still have the other one on ice," said the henchman.

Denton knocked down his henchman. "That's no excuse, fool," yelled Denton, "Shepard was locked up in my Keystone City property, I want to know how he escaped."

Back to Kara and Roman…

They located an inn to stay at until they could get the time chariot operating.

"Oh no, the candle blew out," said Roman.

Kara used her heat vision to light it up again.

"Wow, Kara, you really are super," he said.

"Well, there's a branch in your family tree that's super as well," Kara said.

"I heard a lot of the stories," he said, "especially my uncle, Hector junior , who was Zorro after Hector senior."

Elsewhere…

"We can pick up where Hordack left off," Keldore said, "we need to join forces."

Beast Man and Trap Jaw nodded in agreement.

In Metropolis…

"It'll take some time to see if this works," Walt said.

"Perhaps you should tell them your story, Walt," Lucas suggested.


	2. Chapter 2

Supergirl Time Trip Continues

Walt Shepard decided to tell his story. "Superboy, you're not human, are you?" Walt asked. The boy of steel was about to respond. "But we have that in common," Walt continued, "I'm also from another planet."

The heroes were surprised by this. "I'm from Quadris," he said, "a war broke out on my planet."

Walt Shepard went on to tell the story…

How on Quadris the royal family all had super powers. The side of good was on the losing end of the war. The king and queen made a decision, and sent their little son, E-Hawk to Earth with their best friend, D-Hay. They hoped for their son to develop his powers to one day return to their home planet and defeat their enemies. On Earth, D-Hay went through his share of name changes, but he is now known as Walt Shepard.

They arrived in the late '60s to Rhode Island. The boy was renamed Daniel Starr. They never stayed in one town for too long. NASA and government agents were constantly on the hunt for aliens. They went through every town in the Ocean State. By the time they made it to Massachusetts, he went by the name, David Starr.

As Walt was telling his story, Chloe called from Watch Tower with an emergency.

Lenny was home, thinking about Kara, missing her. (Now on episode 36)

Lenny turned on his computer screen and decided to write her a poem just in case he ever sees her again.

Linda or Kara… the girl I love

You came into my life

I got to know

You

I grew

Feelings for you

Even before I

Knew your secret

You are the girl

Of my dreams

One day I hope to make

You my wife

Sorry I'm not much of a poet

The thought of you being missing

Saddens me

I would do anything for you.

I want to be more than just

Your friend. Your are so

Beautiful, both inside and out

Lenny

After thinking for a few moments, he hit send and sent the poem to her via e-mail.

Garrison Denton was at it again. "We must make sure Walter Shepard doesn't talk," Denton said. Suddenly one of his cronies told Garrison to turn on his TV. Brainiac has struck again in Metropolis. He looked different since the last time Superboy battled him. The Justice League were there together. "Clark, that's not Brainy," Green Arrow said.

"Fools! I am the one and only great, superior, BRANIAC!" he said, "My advanced knowledge allowed me to repair myself, thus this new appearance."

Flash (Bart Allen) super-speeds towards Brainiac, Cyborg jumps onto him as well.

Back in Eternia, Kara and Roman continue to make the best out of a bad situation. By then Keldore had recruited Lynn to his army. She then became known as Evil Lynn. She had a flashback to turning against her father, The Faceless One. The four of them wrecked havoc on the planet. Randor, Duncan, and the army helped fight them off.

Kara's point of view

Still trying to get home here. I miss my Earth parents and Cousin Kal. I'm confident things back home are okay with The Teen Titans and The Justice League around. It's a different world here in Eternia. It appears these creepy bad guys are after some secret power. Okay… Apparently something to do with the Elders of this planet. That madman says there's a power source he intends to find. Luckily Roman and I have joined forces with Randor and Duncan.

Roman's point of view

We're still lost. But hey, I'm with Linda…er- I mean Kara. So I'm not complaining. My parents must be worried sick. The superhero thing is awesome. I know it's part of the family tree and everything. But, wow, the more I learn about Kara, the more I get to know her, the more I find myself falling for her.

Roman meets up with Kara, who is with Randor and Duncan, along with the rest of the guard.

Back home The Justice League and The Teen Titans defeated Braniac. Garrison Denton looked on. "Hmmmm…Brainiac is Vril Dox and Milton Fine combined," Denton said. He placed a call to have Brainiac's body stolen.

Flash and Firestorm were in charge of bringing the fallen Brainiac back to Watch Tower. While driving to Watch Tower, Denton's cohorts ambushed the heroes on the road. Flash and Firestorm left the vehicle and fought them. During the distraction, more of Denton's henchmen came and stole Braniac's remains. Fred Danvers arrived. He came to Metropolis to help bring his daughter back.

Fred pulled out his gun and fired shots at the runaway van. Flash used his super speed to catch up to it. A laser suddenly zapped Flash, knocking him down. Firestorm and Fred Danvers caught up to him. "Man, what happened?" Firestorm asked. Danvers looked around, gun in hand. "I'd sure like to know myself," Flash responded, still hurt. Fred went into an alleyway. "I found our attacker," shouted Danvers. It was Anton Arcane, hands in the air, laser tucked into his belt strap.

"I apologize I had to use these methods, but I need your help," Arcane said.

Flash looked at him. "I thought you croaked or something," he said.

Arcane appeared desperate. "Please, just here me out," he begged.

Episode 37

Walt Shepard asks a worker from S.T.A.R. Labs for a camcorder. "I want to make sure I get everything documented," he said.

In Eternia, Keldor and his crew were set to invade the Hall of Wisdom. Kara and Roman fought side-by-side with Captain Randor. Evil Lynn stared at Kara. "I've studied you, child," she said.

"Good for you, Lynny," she replied.

Evil Lynn used her magic to make a piece of kryptonite appear. Lynn threw it at Kara, and made a strap appear. Kara was taken down. Roman rushed to her side. The battle began inside. It was a clash between good against evil.

"Okay, Arcane," shouted Fred, "start talking."

Anton Arcane seemed on the verge of tears.

"It's my daughter," he began, "you know, Abigail."

"How can we forget?" chimed Flash.

Fred gave him a dirty look. Firestorm grinned.

"I've been keeping surveillance on her," Arcane said, "now the past month, she's been nowhere to be found."

They all looked concerned.

"What about Swamp Thing?" Danvers asked.

Arcane shook his head.

Back in Eternia, Roman struggled to tear off the kryptonite off of Kara. "I can't remove it," Roman cried, "please hold on, Kara." At this point he saw a flying falcon. The falcon landed and changed into woman form.

"Who are you?" asked Roman.

"I am The Sorceress," she answered.

The Sorceress used her magic to get rid of the kryptonite. Kara got back onto her feet. "Thank you," Kara said. The Sorceress told them of the great battle going on inside. They entered the Hall of Wisdom. Suddenly another villain came along as Randor and Keldor were in a violent battle. King Hiss put a tight grip onto Kara. Roman lunged at Hiss. He swatted Roman away.

Walt Sheppard sat down behind the camera. He continued his tale.

*Upon moving to Maine, the boy was just, "David Star."

**In Vermont he was David Daniel Star.

***After an alien sighting was reported, they moved to New Hampshire.

****In Connecticut, he stuck with Matthew Star.

*****Before settling on "Sheppard, he went through several last name changes.

******They remembered their goal. Matthew is to strengthen his powers to one day free his planet.

"Swampy and Abby went through every town in California imaginable," Arcane said, "obviously Gar was still after her and the baby."

"No offense but I still don't trust you," Danvers said.

"Please, Fred, for my daughter," Arcane begged.

Flash thought about it. "If you double-cross us in the slightest…" he started.

"Do you think I care about myself at this point?" asked Arcane.

Firestorm threw a fireball at Arcane's foot.

"HEY!" he screamed.

"If you do screw us you're the one who will get burned," the hero warned.

Anton Arcane put the fire out of his shoe.

"So you'll help me?" he asked.

Fred, Flash, and Firestorm looked at each other. They agreed.

Kara fought of King Hiss, but the Snake Men rushed on over. Roman picked up a sword to defend himself with. Suddenly Zodak and his brother, Zeelahr arrived. Now they're helping out in the battle. The two brothers are long-time enemies of the Snake Men.

Inside the Hall of Wisdom, Randor and Keldor were both backed into a corner, neither man willing to yield. Suddenly Keldor revealed a hidden vile of acid. He threw it at Randor. He quickly put up his shield. The vile bounced off the shield and hit Keldor in the face. The acid burned his face. "AWWWWWWWWWW!!!!" he screamed. Keldor fell down from the balcony. Evil Lynn, Beast Man, and Trap Jaw all ran to his aid.

Episode 38

The Martian Manhunter gave the news to Fred Danvers and the Justice League that he found one of Denton's men in Las Vegas and he scanned his mind, discovering Swamp Thing is trapped in another dimension. Abigail is still nowhere to be found.

"That proves Garrison Denton is responsible for my daughter's disappearance," Arcane screamed. After being filled in on the happenings, Clark and Chloe found themselves elsewhere in the Watch Tower. They were sharing a moment.

"I love you, Mrs. Chloe Kent," he said, planting a kiss on her.

"And I love you, Mr. Clark Kent," she replied.

With the costume in the background, Clark and Chloe had their make-out session.

Duncan chased after the villains, along with the rest of the army, but saw the fight with the Snake Men. During the violent battle, King Hiss killed Zeelahr.

Zodak, in a violent rage, charged at Hiss. Kara, Roman, Duncan, and the Army were holding off the Snake Men. Zodak was about to finish off King Hiss. The Sorceress and the Elders interfered and sent King Hiss and the Snake Men into the Void.

Denton's office

"So, Anton Arcane is back," he said, "now he's joined forces with those costume wearing freaks." He picked up his phone and dialed.

"Son, it's your father," he said, "how's Abby and my grandson?"

In a basement, Abigail is held against her will.

The other dimension

Swamp Thing found himself wandering. He was practically giving up hope. Suddenly he noticed familiar faces. It was Pete and Lana.

"Swamp Thing?" Pete asked in surprise.

"First familiar face we've seen from home," Lana responded.

They walked over to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Supergirl Once Upon A Time

Episode 39

It had been a week since Kara and Roman had battled the Snake Men. Keldor was taken to Snake Mountain, King Hiss's lair. He called upon the power of his mentor, Hordak, still trapped within the Void. Keldor begged Hordak to save him.

He told him he'd do it, but Keldor would never be the same, and one day, he'd owe him. Keldor agreed and the transformation began.

Evil Lynn and the others watched in horror. Now he was left with a skeleton-like figure.

"Keldore?" asked Evil Lynn.

"Call me, Skeletor!" he said. "BA-HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA BA-HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

The Sorceress and the Elders had created the Mystic Wall to separated Snake Mountain and its surroundings from the rest of Eternia. Also Captain Randor became "King Randor" at the request of the Elders.

The brave Duncan was now known as "Man-At-Arms."

Kara and Roman saw that Eternia was in good hands now. Duncan/ Man-At-Arms brought the time chariot into his repair shop. Kara and Roman went to their place.

"Kara, let's stay," said Roman.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, let's not be in such a hurry to leave," he said.

"Don't you miss your family?" she asked.

"Of course I do," he responded, "but I like you and don't mind being stuck here with you."

Kara smiled, she wasn't sure what to say to him.

Kara's View Point

I have felt a connection to Roman, this is true. But he mustn't give up hope on returning home.

"Kara?" Roman asked.

"Roman, I know you're a good guy and everything," Kara said, "but we can't give up any hope we have to return home."

"Of course not, Kara," Roman responded, "we should just face the possibility that we may never return home."

Home. Returning home. That's what Swamp Thing wanted. It's the same thing Pete and Lana wanted. At this point, they weren't sure how that was going to happen.

"Our friends and family think we're dead," Pete said, "no one is looking for us."

The Wonder Twins arrived to Metropolis from Leesburg after learning what Garrison Denton was up to.

"Fred, we can help you out on this," Zan insisted.

"Besides, we want revenge on Denton," Jayna added.

"No offense kids, but what can you do?" asked Fred.

The Wonder Twins looked at each other and smiled.

At the exact time they said, "Wonder Twin powers, activate!"

Jayna: Form of, a mountain lion.

Zan: Form of, a waterfall.

Fred looked impressed. "Wow, that's simply remarkable, kids," Fred said, "but I think Denton will notice you two enter."

"He won't notice a mouse," Jayna said.

"Or a puddle of water," Zan added.

"I'm sold," Fred said.

Swamp Thing brought Pete and Lana to a nearby facility. Pete and Lana had grown closer since their time together. Lana felt guilty, as she was still married to Clark. Pete felt guilty, because Clark was still his best friend. Swampy hadn't told them that Clark was with Chloe now, and that they had married. Scientist, Walter Williams, welcomed them. "You three must be the visitors," Williams said.

"I'll say, we just need to get back to Kansas," Pete said.

"Right, there's no place like home," Lana added.

"Is it true you're on the verge of opening up a wormhole?" Swamp Thing asked.

"I'm closer now than I've ever been before," Williams said, confidently.

Pete stared at Lana. Their connection was strong. They both believed this. Lana didn't want to ask too much about Clark. Not that Swamp Thing had much to say. Swampy pretty much was on his own path. A path which unfortunately had led him here.

Kara and Roman were informed by Man-At-Arms that Tri-Clops was now a threat to Eternia's way of life. Man-At-Arms also informed them that he has almost completed a technical generator that would possibly send them home.

"We may return home, Roman isn't this great?" Kara asked.

Roman didn't reply right away. "Yes Kara, sure is," he finally said.

"Roman, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Will things change when or if we get back?" he asked.

"Change? Like how?" Kara asked.

"I mean between us." Roman responded.

"Roman… I-I know we've gotten closer," she said, "a lot closer, I'm just not sure where this is headed."

"I have feelings for you," he explained, "real ones, strong ones."

Kara was distracted and began using her x-ray vision, then noticed something and someone behind the wall in the yard.

"Is it Lenny?" asked Roman.

"Get Duncan," she said, "there's an intruder."

Kara ran towards the intruder, who turned out to be Tri-Clops.

End of Episode

Episode 40

Kara greeted Tri-Clops. "Is there something I can help you with?" she asked.

"So, I see the palace has girls guarding it," he countered.

The Royal Guards ran out along with Man-At-Arms and Roman. "Only one guy, I see," said Roman. Suddenly another warrior appeared.

"Meet Jitsu," Tri-Clops said. The heroes began chasing them off. When they got close enough to the ocean, another ally for the villains showed up. It was Mer-Man. "Oh, by the way," said Tri-Clops, "I'm babysitting Keldore's pet."

Panthor jumped out. "What is it that you want?" hollered a guard.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jitsu asked.

"Power!" yelled Mer-Man.

"For your king to surrender," screamed Tri-Clops.

Elsewhere, Fred Danvers, along with The Wonder Twins, prepared to investigate Garrison Denton.

"Wonder Twin Powers, activate!"

"Form of a mouse!"

"From of ice slush!"

Fred shook his head in astonishment. Jayna, in her mouse form, snuck inside of Denton's mansion. Zan, in his ice slush form, slid under the crack of the door. They snuck into his entertainment room. "Hmmmm," Zan said, "it's the things Earthlings call DVDs." Jayna looked at Garrison Denton's collection. "Le Voyage Dans La Lune?" she asked. "The Great Train Robbery."

Jayna, still as a mouse, snuck in, unseen, while Garrison was entertaining guests. They were eating lobster and drinking fine wine while watching The Jazz Singer on his huge TV screen.

"Soon my son will be reunited with the woman he loves," he said.

"Good thing she's securely locked away," said a minion.

"Yeah, securely in Gotham City," said another.

"Bingo," Jayna whispered.

"Nobody will find her in Arkam Asylum," another one chimed.

"Trying to watch the movie here," barked Denton.

Back on Eternia, Tri-Clops jumped inside his attack mobile, which he had hidden. As he drove towards Roman, trying to run him down, Kara used her heat-vision to stop it. The Royal Guard tackled down Mer-Man, while Man-At-Arms disarmed Jitsu. Kara lifted the attack mobile, and turned it upside-down, dumping him out in the process. She had Tri-Clops beat.

The Sorceress sent them to keep Skeletor company.

Later on Kara and Roman were invited to stay over at the palace. "This world is safe now," Roman said.

"It's a good day for us all today," Kara responded.

They both looked at each other. Their eyes met. They stood looking at each other. Their eyes were locked. CRASH! "Now what?" asked Roman.

Roman's POV

I wasn't trying to be insensitive. I was about to kiss Linda-er-Kara, I thought our relationship was going to the next level. She's really beautiful. Superpowers or no superpowers, alien or human, I care about her. Does she feel the same way about me? This is the million dollar question.

A space shuttle had crashed. From the looks of it, the shuttle came from Earth. Apparently it went off-course. Way off course. It was an asteroid storm that caused it. The astronaut is Marlena Glenn. King Randor is letting her recover in the palace.

Back home Fred Danvers had already called on the Justice League to rescue Abigail. Superboy, Green Arrow, and Flash went with Fred to Gotham City.

Swamp Thing, Pete, and Lana jumped through the wormhole.

End of Episode

Episode 41

Swamp Thing, Pete, and Lana didn't end up back in Smallville, they wound up in Eternia.

"Where are we?" Lana asked.

"This sure isn't Kansas," Peter responded.

"We're in a whole other world," Swamp Thing said.

Back in the palace Kara and Roman learned the planet would be going to war. Man-At-Arms enlisted. So did Roman. He saw how proud she was of him. Man-At-Arms had completed the device that would send them home, but Roman insisted on staying, and fighting in the Great Unrest.

A relationship had grown between Randor and Marlena. This would be Kara's last day in Eternia. Roman walked around the park with Kara.

"This is a beautiful planet and I'm truly going to miss it," she said.

"It's not as beautiful as you," Roman responded.

At this point, from a distance, Kara and Roman saw Swamp Thing, Pete, and Lana.

"I don't believe this," said Pete, "Clark's cousin."

At this point, the Justice League members along with Fred Danvers, arrived in Gotham City. Of course Superboy (Clark Kent) and Flash (Bart Allen) arrived first with the aid of their super-speed. Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) and Fred Danvers arrived on the Queen jet. What they didn't realize was that Anton Arcane snuck aboard on the jet.

"Arcane! What are you doing here?" asked Fred.

"She's my daughter," he answered, "I want to help."

"I met up with Detective Gordon," Superboy said, "and he's checking on Arkham right now."

Fred Danvers heard rumblings from his police radio.

Attention! Detective Gordon missing. Last seen going to Arkham Asylum.

"Let's go," Fred said. Fred rode with Green Arrow. They drove past a Wayne Enterprises building.

At Wayne Mansion, Alfred Penniworth watched on TV as he heard things get more interesting over at the asylum.

An officer from Leesburg has joined the GCPD in this pursuit. Police suspect that Zillionaire businessman, Garrison Denton, is behind the disappearance of first, Abigail Arcane, his ex-daughter-in-law, and now Detective James Gordon.

The phone rang. "Hello?" Alfred spoke into the phone. "Oh, hi Master Bruce!"

Alfred listened for a couple of moments. "You're returning home?" he said. "Wonderful!"

Denton's men had completely token over the asylum. "Garrison Denton, that coward, probably isn't even here," said Anton.

Superboy used his x-ray vision to locate Abigail. Denton's men and the inmates had teamed up.

Elsewhere, Kara said her good-byes to Roman. "Promise me you'll return home soon," she said.

"I promise," he said, "and I will miss you." They hugged.

Kara, Swamp Thing, Pete, and Lana entered the doorway and disappeared.

Roman looked at Man-At-Arms. "I will eventually join them," he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 42

Kara arrived back to Earth with Swamp Thing, Pete, and Lana. Kara zipped on home. Sylvia was over-come with joy at seeing her home. My girl is safe, she cried. Lana called Clark, but of course he was in Gotham City. She drove to Smallville. Pete called his parents. Lana was puzzled to find a lot of Chloe s belongings at the Kent Farm.

Kara informed Mister and Misses Gibson on the status of their son.

Mr. Gibson: I'm so proud of Roman. I always knew he d make a difference.

Mrs. Gibson: I know we ll see him again. I'm just happy you were there with him, Linda.

Kara: I just know we will. Roman is very brave.

Now she zipped right over to Gotham City. At Arkham Asylum, the Justice League members were inside fighting the inmates. It was clear Abigail was on the top floor. The inmates had the upstairs entrance surrounded. Flash ran circles around them and knocked them all down.

Superboy took out Denton s men. A masked man fought with Green Arrow. The fight went all over the asylum. Arrow pulled off the mask during the struggle. It was Gar.

Swamp Thing was informed on things while at Justice League Headquarters. Immediately he called for a Queen Industries jet.

Kara had arrived at the asylum and saw all of the cops surrounding the place. Inside. Gar ran towards the stairs. Green Arrow shot an arrow into Gar s leg.

Upstairs, Detective Gordon broke free and knocked out Denton s henchman. Gar called his father.

Green Arrow located where Abigail was trapped and released her. She thanked him and spotted Gar on the phone. She ran up to him and slapped him across the face, the phone fell down in the process.

GAR, I HATE YOU! I LL NEVER BE WITH YOU!!! NEVER!!!! Abigail yelled. You don t mean that, Abby, Gar insisted. I do mean it, Alec is the one I love, she said, I despise you, loathe you, do you hear me? She slapped him again. She picked up the phone. I assume this is daddy dearest, she said. I ll help Alec in any way that I can to bring you down.

Anton walked in.  
Abigail! he said.  
He went towards her and they embraced.  
I'm so sorry, my Abigail, he said, I was so worried. I'm okay now, father, she replied. Kara and Fred had a father-daughter reunion of their own.

Never leave me again, honey, Fred said.  
I promise, Daddy, Kara replied. Gar threw an object out the window. It was a sleep-gas bomb. The G.C.P.D. officers fell down. Now Gar made his escape.

I promise you, Abigail, Anton said, things will be different from now on. Oh, Father, I see you mean it, she said. The jet landed and Swamp Thing came out.

Superboy finally spotted Kara.  
Kara, you re back, he said. They hugged. I missed you so much. I was worried. We should go somewhere to talk, she suggested.

Swamp Thing was searching for Abigail. Flash pointed out where she is.  
Abigail! he called. Alec! Over here, she responded.  
Swamp Thing ran over, then saw Anton Arcane with her.

You! he shouted.  
Abigail got between them.  
Wait, he helped us here tonight, she explained.

Anton: Swamp Thing, I mean, Alec, my daughter speaks he truth.  
Swamp Thing: I don t trust you.  
Abigail: My father has changed.  
Anton: I have a lot to make up for, I know.  
Swamp Thing: You can never make up for all the evil that you ve done.

Anton looked out and saw Gar hiding out. Anton picked up a stick and waffled him with it. Gar went down.

Fred! Anton shouted.  
You ve got nothing to hold me on, Gar said.  
What about kidnapping? asked Abigail. You can t prove a thing, Gar said.  
Swamp Thing lifted Gar up by the throat. At this point, Garrison Denton was driving around in a Mustang. He needed an untraceable car so his minion found a random person in Gotham and paid the guy four times what it was worth. Swamp Thing dropped Gar on the ground.  
Kara had told Clark everything that happened, including the part that Pete and Lana are alive.

Denton spotted out his son, as he was in trouble. He hit the gas.  
You re finished, Gar, Swamp Thing said.  
This will be a new beginning for us, my daughter, Anton promised.  
The mustang traveled at full speed. They looked at it come. Superboy heard it with his super-hearing from where he was.

The car was headed right towards Swampy, Anton, and Abigail. Gar sucker punched Swampy and Anton turned around. Garrison turned the wheel and headed towards Abigail. CRASH!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Anton yelled.  
Swamp Thing turned around. ABIGAIL! Swamp Thing screamed.  
Gar ran into the car.  
End of Episode

Episode 43

ABIGAIL! screamed Swamp Thing.  
NOO!! yelled Anton.  
Superboy heard this by his super-hearing, and zipped over to chase the mustang. Kara used her x-ray vision to spot the driver. Garrison Denton, she said. Superboy grabbed the car, but Garrison threw a piece of kryptonite at him.

He felt weak. Denton drove away.  
Detective Gordon stormed over. Quickly, there s a nearby hospital, he said.  
Fred Danvers removed the kryptonite. She doesn t have much time, he said.  
Superboy took Abigail in his arms and flew her to Gotham City General Hospital.

Dad, you hit her, Gar said, she s hurt bad. Son, you lost her, Denton responded, she was a lost cause. Garrison was smiling.  
Why are you so happy? Gar asked.  
My mind manipulation experiment seems to have worked, he said.  
Tested it on the guys again? Gar asked.

Back at the hospital the doctors gave the news that Abby didn t make it. Anton and Swampy were heart-broken.

Denton knew he had his bases covered. Like when he kidnapped the Leesburg treasurer. He implanted the mind manipulation chip into his head.

Treasurer Myron Quill is strapped onto a table. You will be my alibi should I need one. Yes, I shall say we were in conference the entire time.

So, Garrison and Gar ditched the mustang and arrived to meet Myron Quill. Fred Danvers arrested father and son, but Quill s alibi saved them. Later Denton framed a homeless drug addict and drunk for the murder, and solved the crime himself just to look good to the community.

Dad, we can t let Denton get away with this, Kara said.  
I know and I agree, but unfortunately he has all his bases covered, Fred said.

Kara sat down and checked her e-mail. She found the one from Lenny. Lenny! Lenny loves me, she said, out loud.

Lenny paces back and forth in his room. Now that Kara has returned, she ll see my e-mail for sure, said Lenny. What if this makes things worse?

But Kara had read it.

"I have to talk to Lenny," she said.

She raced to his home. Lenny met her at the door. 


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 42

Kara arrived back to Earth with Swamp Thing, Pete, and Lana. Kara zipped on home. Sylvia was over-come with joy at seeing her home. My girl is safe, she cried. Lana called Clark, but of course he was in Gotham City. She drove to Smallville. Pete called his parents. Lana was puzzled to find a lot of Chloe s belongings at the Kent Farm.

Kara informed Mister and Misses Gibson on the status of their son.

Mr. Gibson: I'm so proud of Roman. I always knew he d make a difference.

Mrs. Gibson: I know we ll see him again. I'm just happy you were there with him, Linda.

Kara: I just know we will. Roman is very brave.

Now she zipped right over to Gotham City. At Arkham Asylum, the Justice League members were inside fighting the inmates. It was clear Abigail was on the top floor. The inmates had the upstairs entrance surrounded. Flash ran circles around them and knocked them all down.

Superboy took out Denton s men. A masked man fought with Green Arrow. The fight went all over the asylum. Arrow pulled off the mask during the struggle. It was Gar.

Swamp Thing was informed on things while at Justice League Headquarters. Immediately he called for a Queen Industries jet.

Kara had arrived at the asylum and saw all of the cops surrounding the place. Inside. Gar ran towards the stairs. Green Arrow shot an arrow into Gar s leg.

Upstairs, Detective Gordon broke free and knocked out Denton s henchman. Gar called his father.

Green Arrow located where Abigail was trapped and released her. She thanked him and spotted Gar on the phone. She ran up to him and slapped him across the face, the phone fell down in the process.

GAR, I HATE YOU! I LL NEVER BE WITH YOU!!! NEVER!!!! Abigail yelled. You don t mean that, Abby, Gar insisted. I do mean it, Alec is the one I love, she said, I despise you, loathe you, do you hear me? She slapped him again. She picked up the phone. I assume this is daddy dearest, she said. I ll help Alec in any way that I can to bring you down.

Anton walked in.  
Abigail! he said.  
He went towards her and they embraced.  
I'm so sorry, my Abigail, he said, I was so worried. I'm okay now, father, she replied. Kara and Fred had a father-daughter reunion of their own.

Never leave me again, honey, Fred said.  
I promise, Daddy, Kara replied. Gar threw an object out the window. It was a sleep-gas bomb. The G.C.P.D. officers fell down. Now Gar made his escape.

I promise you, Abigail, Anton said, things will be different from now on. Oh, Father, I see you mean it, she said. The jet landed and Swamp Thing came out.

Superboy finally spotted Kara.  
Kara, you re back, he said. They hugged. I missed you so much. I was worried. We should go somewhere to talk, she suggested.

Swamp Thing was searching for Abigail. Flash pointed out where she is.  
Abigail! he called. Alec! Over here, she responded.  
Swamp Thing ran over, then saw Anton Arcane with her.

You! he shouted.  
Abigail got between them.  
Wait, he helped us here tonight, she explained.

Anton: Swamp Thing, I mean, Alec, my daughter speaks he truth.  
Swamp Thing: I don t trust you.  
Abigail: My father has changed.  
Anton: I have a lot to make up for, I know.  
Swamp Thing: You can never make up for all the evil that you ve done.

Anton looked out and saw Gar hiding out. Anton picked up a stick and waffled him with it. Gar went down.

Fred! Anton shouted.  
You ve got nothing to hold me on, Gar said.  
What about kidnapping? asked Abigail. You can t prove a thing, Gar said.  
Swamp Thing lifted Gar up by the throat. At this point, Garrison Denton was driving around in a Mustang. He needed an untraceable car so his minion found a random person in Gotham and paid the guy four times what it was worth. Swamp Thing dropped Gar on the ground.  
Kara had told Clark everything that happened, including the part that Pete and Lana are alive.

Denton spotted out his son, as he was in trouble. He hit the gas.  
You re finished, Gar, Swamp Thing said.  
This will be a new beginning for us, my daughter, Anton promised.  
The mustang traveled at full speed. They looked at it come. Superboy heard it with his super-hearing from where he was.

The car was headed right towards Swampy, Anton, and Abigail. Gar sucker punched Swampy and Anton turned around. Garrison turned the wheel and headed towards Abigail. CRASH!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Anton yelled.  
Swamp Thing turned around. ABIGAIL! Swamp Thing screamed.  
Gar ran into the car.  
End of Episode

Episode 43

ABIGAIL! screamed Swamp Thing.  
NOO!! yelled Anton.  
Superboy heard this by his super-hearing, and zipped over to chase the mustang. Kara used her x-ray vision to spot the driver. Garrison Denton, she said. Superboy grabbed the car, but Garrison threw a piece of kryptonite at him.

He felt weak. Denton drove away.  
Detective Gordon stormed over. Quickly, there s a nearby hospital, he said.  
Fred Danvers removed the kryptonite. She doesn t have much time, he said.  
Superboy took Abigail in his arms and flew her to Gotham City General Hospital.

Dad, you hit her, Gar said, she s hurt bad. Son, you lost her, Denton responded, she was a lost cause. Garrison was smiling.  
Why are you so happy? Gar asked.  
My mind manipulation experiment seems to have worked, he said.  
Tested it on the guys again? Gar asked.

Back at the hospital the doctors gave the news that Abby didn t make it. Anton and Swampy were heart-broken.

Denton knew he had his bases covered. Like when he kidnapped the Leesburg treasurer. He implanted the mind manipulation chip into his head.

Treasurer Myron Quill is strapped onto a table. You will be my alibi should I need one. Yes, I shall say we were in conference the entire time.

So, Garrison and Gar ditched the mustang and arrived to meet Myron Quill. Fred Danvers arrested father and son, but Quill s alibi saved them. Later Denton framed a homeless drug addict and drunk for the murder, and solved the crime himself just to look good to the community.

Dad, we can t let Denton get away with this, Kara said.  
I know and I agree, but unfortunately he has all his bases covered, Fred said.

Kara sat down and checked her e-mail. She found the one from Lenny. Lenny! Lenny loves me, she said, out loud.

Lenny paces back and forth in his room. Now that Kara has returned, she ll see my e-mail for sure, said Lenny. What if this makes things worse?

But Kara had read it.

"I have to talk to Lenny," she said.

She raced to his home. Lenny met her at the door. 


	6. Chapter 6

Supergirl It's Time

Kara and Lenny looked at each other, face-to-face. He knew she read it. "Lenny," Kara began. He put his head down. "No Kara, don't," Lenny interrupted. "I can't hide my feelings any longer."

Kara stood there listening, listened as Lenny spoke about how he's grateful for her safety and knows Roman is in love with her as well.

Speaking of Roman, he had his hands full back in Eternia, fighting in the Great Unrest.

Episode 44 Season Finale

Roman and the brave soldiers of Eternia fought off the terrorists and a lot of the enemies were turning tail. Roman had gotten better with the sword and even better with the laser gun.  
Roman chased the captain of the enemy faction. Both guys moving closer towards an ancient tunnel.

As Roman persued him, the captain stood on the top hood that lead to the tunnel. Roman lunged at him.  
Man-At-Arms looked on. Another soldier stood by him. "Fisto, go help Roman," he said.  
"Got it, Duncan," he responded.  
Roman fought with the enemy captain on top of the tunnel passage way. He was getting the better of Roman.

Fisto came and pulled him off of Roman. "Thanks, Fisto," he said. Suddenly, the tunnel cover collapsed. Roman fell inside.

Back at Leesburgh, Kara and Lenny continued their discussion. "I've made such a fool of myself," he said.  
Kara smiled. "Lenny," she said, "school's closing, even though I have a lot of homework to catch up on..."  
Lenny looked up. "Yes?" he asked.  
"There is that dance," she added, "want to go?"  
Lenny looked up with a huge smile.

They hugged. Back in Eternia, Roman fell and fell and fell. Suddenly he fell through a wormhole of some sorts.  
Then he contined to fall until he landed on a dirt pile. "Glad that's over," he said, "now to get out of here."

At home, Kara e-mailed her homework to her teachers and prepared to study for her tests.  
Fred Danvers knew Garrison Denton had become more dangerous thyan ever. It upset him, knowing he'd murdered a young woman, yet there was nothing he could do about it. Was Denton really untouchable?

Denton was in his limousine, partying. "Tomorrow, my autobiography hits the newstands," Denton said.  
Suddenly, an erruption bursted inside the limo. It was Swamp Thing who tore through the back to get at Denton.  
The limousine tipperd over.  
Swamp Thing lifted Denton by the throat. "DENTON!! YOU KNEW THIS WAS COMING!!!!" Swamp Thing yelled.  
Suddenly his henchmen came, as if on cue.

"Sure I knew," Denton replied.  
Swamp Thing threw Denton into the henchmen. Next, Swampy lifted up Denton and punched him so hard, that his nose broke.  
Dennton hollored in pain. The henchmen retreated in fear.  
Swampy threw Denton into a tree. Denton's face was bloody.  
Next he applied a painful lethal submission hold on Denton. It looked a lot like an STF.

Back in Eternia, Roman searched for a way out of the tunnel. He walked and searched. Finally he saw the "light at the end of the tunnel" and walked straight for it.

Fred recieved word on what was happening to Denton at the hands of Swamp Thing.  
The police weren't trying really hard to convince Swamp Thing to release the hold.

Fred Danvers didn't rush over there, either.

Roman found his way out of the tunnel and prepared to rejoin the war. But there was no fighting of any kind going on. "It looks like the war has ended, but that can't be," Roman said.

No one was around. Only the after-affects. Roman wandered around to locate his team.  
Neither side was in sight.

Fred finally arrived. Swampy got tired and released the hold. Garrison Denton had passed out from the pain.  
Swamp Thing cried. He missed Abigail so much. Fred felt bad for Swampy.

Kara took her tests and passed them. She went to buy a dress for the dance. Raven met her at the mall.

Kara: I'm glad my father and the other officers allowed Swampy to go.

Raven: Serves Denton right that they just left him lying there on the ground.

(Kara's attention goes elsewhere.)

Raven: Worried about Roman?

Kara: It's not like I can just travel to Eternia any time I want to.

Raven: I'm sure he'll be back one day. So, you and Lenny, huh?

Kara: Yep. Big date to the big dance.

At the hospital, Garrison Denton laid on his hospital bed. Two broken legs.  
A fractured arm. Another arm busted. Denton was furious, already plotting revenge.

Back in Eternia, Roman finally found people hanging around.  
"Good, I finally found somebody," Roman said.  
"Are you okay, young man?"  
"Am now."

The citizens looked closely at his uniform.  
"Did you serve in the Great Unrest?" "Awfully young."  
"I'm still serving, and lookin' for my unit."

They stared in disbelief.  
"The war's been over a long time now."  
Roman looked in disbeleif now. "The war can't be over," Roman said in shock.  
"It lasted for five years."

"Five years? How long has the war been over for?"  
"Three."  
"Somehow I must've been transported into time eight years ahead." 


	7. Chapter 7

**Supergirl Time Warp**

**Roman Gibson traveled back to the palace of Eternia. After seeing how it appeared and seeing how much Man-At-Arms had changed, he knew the fall into the tunnel had certainly caused him to travel forward in time. Randor and Marlena had married. They also have a baby boy, named Adam.**

**Man-At-Arms also has an adopted daughter now, named Teela. **

**Back home, Kara tries on her new dress. Sylvia came up to check on her.**

"**Oh, Kara! Lenny will be breathless," she said.**

"**Thank you, Mom," Kara answered.**

**Lenny put his tuxedo on. He was very nervous. **

"**Wow, me and Kara," he says, "this is huge." **

**As Kara and Lenny prepared for the dance, Clark, Chloe, Pete, and Lana prepared for a conference.**

"**We truly are happy that you two are alive and well," Clark said. **

"**Really? Is that why you moved on so quickly?" Lana accused.**

"**Be fair, Lana, you and Pete have gotten close while you two were away," Clark counted.**

"**You're right and I'm sorry," Lana said.**

"**I thought I lost you and you weren't coming back," said Clark, "you and Pete both knew I was alive and well." **

"**Playing the blame game won't get us anywhere," Pete said.**

"**Pete's right," Chloe said. **

**Back to the hospital.**

"**Swamp Thing put me here, but it'll be Fred Danvers who'll feel my frustrations," Denton vowed.**

**Garrison Denton knew Danvers did nothing to stop the assault, plus the cop has been a constant thorn in his side. **

**A member of the school board had dropped by to visit him.**

"**Hi-ya, Mister School Committee Man," he said, "I know this is a bad time, but I'd like to discuss business with you." **

**Denton's eyes lit up.**

"**What kind of business?" he asked. **

"**How would you like to pull double duty at the school?" he asked.**

**Denton grinned. **

**He was appointed as the new vice principal. As Denton plotted his revenge against Fred Danvers, Lenny watched Kara, looking drop-dead gorgeous, walking down the stairs. Lenny couldn't believe his eyes.**

"**Wow, you're so beautiful," he said. **

**Kara smiled.**

"**And you look handsome yourself," she replied.**

**At Justice League Head Quarters, Superboy, Green Arrow, and Martian Manhunter watched the videos that Walt Sheppard recorded. **

**It talked of when Walt and Matt first went to Crestridge. **

**Matthew's first day at the high school. Meeting Pam and Bob. Especially Pam.**

**Bob Alexander. Pam Elliot. Walt worked at the school as a teacher. **

**But, enemies from their planet targeted them. As did General Tucker.**

**Denton knew what he wanted. The Bounty Hunter from Quadris. An ultimate opponent for even Matt and Walt. **

**At the dance, The Ting Tings were playing. Lenny couldn't take his eyes of Kara. **

**Katie White and Jules De Martino looked over on the dance song as they performed.**

"**Four letter word just to get me alongIt's a difficulty and I'm biting on my tongue and II keep stalling, keeping me togetherPeople around gotta find something to say now"**

**Kara's expression was that of a relaxed person. "I finally feel normal for once," she said.**

"**You are normal," Lenny added.**

**Holding back, everyday the sameDon't wanna be a lonerListen to me, oh noI never say anything at allBut with nothing to consider they forget my name(ame, ame, ame)**

**Denton gave the order to awaken The Bounty Hunter. **

**Back in Eternia, Roman realizing his work is done, decides to head home. **

**King Randor through a party for Roman. He overheard Man-At-Arms speaking about Fisto. Roman remembered him in the battle. **

"**He's still missing," Man-At-Arms said, "I just don't understand him disappearing like that." **

"**I know how hard this is for you, Duncan," King Randor said.**

**Roman realized he'd missed out on a lot. **

**And the dance continued. **

"**They call me 'Hell'They call me 'Stacey'They call me 'her'They call me 'Jane'That's not my nameThat's not my nameThat's not my nameThat's not my name"**

**Fred Danvers walks into the parking garage at the Leesburg Police Department, heading home for the night. Denton's men sent The Bounty Hunter in for the attack. **

**Fred looked at his car. He had learned of Denton being appointed as vice principal of his daughter's school. Suddenly he heard stomping noises. Soon, Denton was face-to-face with The Bounty Hunter.**

"**What are you?" asked Fred. **

"**They call me 'quiet girl'But I'm a riotMary-Jo-LisaAlways the sameThat's not my nameThat's not my nameThat's not my nameThat's not my name"**

**The Bounty Hunter swatted Fred across the lot, knocking him down. **

"**I miss the catch if they through me the ballI'm the last kid standing up against the wallKeep up, falling, these heels they keep me boringGetting glammed up and sitting on the fence now"**

**The Bounty Hunter stalked his prey. Fred was hurting. The Bounty Hunter power bombed Fred on top of a car.**

"**So alone all the time at nightLock myself awayListen to me, I'm notAlthough I'm dressed up, out and all withEverything considered they forget my name(ame, ame, ame)"**

**A girl watched Kara and Lenny dancing from a distance. **

"**They call me 'Hell'They call me 'Stacey'They call me 'her'They call me 'Jane'That's not my nameThat's not my nameThat's not my nameThat's not my name"**

**The cops ran out there to investigate.**

"**Mission accomplished," howled The Bounty Hunter. **

"**They call me 'quiet girl'But I'm a riotMary-Jo-LisaAlways the sameThat's not my nameThat's not my nameThat's not my nameThat's not my name"**

**She approached the happy couple. **

"**Are you calling me darling?Are you calling me bird?Are you calling me darling?Are you calling me bird?"**

"**Hi, may I cut in?" she asked.**

"**I don't think we've met," said Lenny.**

"**I'm Leslie Willis," she said. **

**Lenny looks at Kara. **

"**Sure Lenny, it's fine," Kara said. **

**The Justice League got word on what happened to Fred. **

**Superboy and Flash were the first ones there. The Bounty Hunter was leaving, but the heroes confronted him. **

**Roman was summoned to Castle Grayskull. **

"**Two of us, one of him," Flash said. Denton's man hearing this, sent along numerous storm troopers, also from Quadris, to aid The Bounty Hunter. **

**The two heroes were surrounded. **

**Kara wondered what Leslie was saying to Lenny. **

**The Sorceress sent Roman home.**

**End of Season Finale **


End file.
